


Fünf Küsse

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Emil of Lönneberga - Astrid Lindgren, LINDGREN Astrid - Works
Genre: Coming of Age, Deutsch | German, F/M, First Crush, Future Fic, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fünf Küsse und welche Lehren Michel aus ihnen zog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fünf Küsse

Sein erster Kuss war mit Ina.

 

Er hatte gesehen wie Lina und Alfred sich geküsst hatten und er wollte endlich wissen, was diese ganze Aufregung darum war. Was war so besonders daran, die Lippen eines anderen, eines _Mädchens_ , zu spüren?

 

Aber wen sollte er küssen?

 

Die Mädchen in seiner Schule oder Nachbarschaft?

 

Nein, das dauerte zu lange. Er würde sie erst morgen sehen beziehungsweise sie erst suchen müssen. Er wollte aber _jetzt_ wissen, was daran so besonders war.

 

Dann fragte ihn Ina jedoch, was los war und er fand die perfekte Lösung! Ina hatte auch schon Küsse gesehen. Zwischen Mama und Papa. Sie verstand es auch nicht, aber sie hatte nichts dagegen. Wenn er das wissen wollte, musste es wichtig sein.

 

Ihre Lippen waren weich und sanft unter den seinen, doch es fühlte sich trotzdem... eklig an.

 

Was fand Alfred nur an Küssen?  
  
Michel wusste auf jeden Fall das Küssen grässlich war.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Sein zweiter Kuss war mit Alfred.

 

In den letzten Wochen war alles irgendwie seltsam gewesen. Nein, es war immer noch seltsam.

 

Alfred brachte ihn zum Lachen und er wurde rot.  
Alfred ging mit ihm Schwimmen und er wurde rot.

Alfred erzählte ihm etwas und er... er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Alfreds Lippen wenden.

 

Er wusste nicht, was das sollte.

Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war.

 

War er krank?

 

Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, aber eins wusste er.

 

Er wollte Alfred küssen.

  
Es würde nicht so wie mit Ina sein.

Es würde nicht eklig sein.

Es würde... schön sein.

 

Es war nicht schön.

Es war traurig.

 

Alfred war lieb.

So lieb wie er sonst auch war.

 

Er erklärte ihm, dass es falsch war.

Das Jungen keine Jungen küssten.

Das es verboten war.

Von Gott und der Kirche.

 

Michel wusste das.

Michel verstand all das.

 

Doch trotzdem wollte er immer noch Alfred küssen.

Wollte ihn so umarmen wie seine Mutter seinen Vater umarmte.

 

Er wusste, dass es unmöglich war, aber er wünschte es sich immer noch.

 

Michel musste erkennen, dass Küsse nicht nur Ekel sondern auch Trauer und Sehnsucht ausdrücken konnten.

Egal wie verboten es war.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Sein dritter Kuss war mit einem Mädchen aus seiner Klasse.

 

Sie wollte seine Freundin sein.

 

Michel wollte immer noch lieber Alfred küssen, aber dieser hatte Recht.

 

Jungs küssten keine Jungs.

 

Darum küsste Michel seine Mitschülerin.

 

Der Kuss war genauso seltsam wieder mit Ina, aber gleichzeitig war er auch traurig.

Traurig, weil sich Michel wünschte, er könnte jemanden anderen küssen.

Traurig, weil er sich wünschte, dass er sich nicht so was wünschen würde.

Traurig, weil er erkennen musste, dass er wirklich einer dieser kranken Menschen war.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Sein vierter Kuss war mit einem Nachbarsjungen.

 

Sein letzer Kuss, der Kuss mit seiner Mitschülerin, war schon so lange her. Er hatte ihn nicht wiederholen wollen. Es hatte sich... falsch angefühlt.

 

Er versuchte es.

Er versuchte es wirklich.

 

Aber letztendlich konnte er es nicht.

Er wusste, dass er krank war.

 

Dass das Verlangen nach anderen Jungs falsch war.

 

Und doch... küsste er ihn.

 

Sie hatten einander geholfen. Mussten beide was für ihre Eltern erledigen und waren am Ende schwimmen gegangen als Belohnung.

 

Und dann?

 

In einen Moment tobten sie miteinander und im nächsten?

 

Im nächsten lagen Michels Lippen auf den Lippen des anderen Jungen.

 

Es war schön. Einfach nur schön.

 

Die Lippen waren nicht so weich wie Inas oder die seiner Mitschülerin.

Sie waren auch nicht so rau wie die von Alfred, aber trotzdem eindeutig ... männlich.

 

Für einen kurzen Moment war es perfekt.

 

Vorsichtig bewegten sich die Lippen gegen die seinen, doch dieses Gefühl  des Glücks dauerte nur wenige Sekunden an.

Dann stießen ihn Hände brutal weg und als er hochblickte, sah er genau in die vor Angst und Schreck geweiteten Augen seines Freundes.

 

Vielleicht war das Leugnen, dass gleich darauf aus dessen Mund sprudelte, keine Überraschung für Michel.

 

Schließlich bewies dieser vierte Kuss nun endgültig das Michel einer dieser Perversen war. Jemand, der seiner Familie nicht nur Schande durch seine Streiche brachte, sondern durch sein Ganzes sein.

 

Wer wollte schon so sein wie er? Genauso pervers, blasphemisch und krank wie nur ein Sünder des Teufels es sein konnte.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Sein fünfter Kuss war... anders.

 

Er war immer noch ein Sünder.

Er war immer noch pervers.

Er war immer noch krank.

 

Er war jedoch kein streichespielender Junge mehr.

Er war inzwischen erwachsen.

 

Er half seinem Vater nun mehr denn je auf dem Hof und doch erledigte ein Großteil der Arbeiten inzwischen Alfred und ihr neuer Knecht.

 

Warum nicht er?   
  
Weil er was bewegen musste.

 

Wenn er nun zu einem Leben in der Hölle verdammt war, dann sollte sein Leben auf Erden wenigstens Gott helfen.

 

Er war inzwischen der Stellvertreter des Bürgermeisters.

 

Es war keine leichte Aufgabe, aber es machte Spaß. Es gab so viel, was er ändern konnte. Nein, ändern _wollte_.

 

Er wollte das Leben für die Menschen in seiner Stadt leichter machen. Sein Leben auf Erden sollte ein Ausgleich für sein späteres Leben im Diesseits sein. Die Hölle würde nicht einfach sein, doch wenigstens blieben ihm schöne Erinnerungen an die Menschen, die es durch ihn etwas leichter hatten.

 

Er wurde ein beliebter Mitbürger.

Seine Eltern waren stolz auf ihn.

 

Doch wären sie das noch, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten...

Über ihn und seinen Entschluss.

Oder über seine Vorstellungen bezüglich der Bibel...

 

So viele Dinge waren nach dem heiligen Buch verboten.

So viele Dinge, so viele schlimme Dinge, erlaubt.

Dinge, die verboten waren, wurden trotzdem getan.

Dinge, die erlaubt wurden, waren per Gesetz verboten.

 

Wer hatte dies entschieden?  
  
Michel wusste es nicht und er bezweifelte, dass er es je herausfinden würde. Egal wie oft er herumreisende Prediger fragte. Keiner wusste eine Antwort.

  
Also warum sollte er nicht selbst entscheiden?   
  
Warum sollte er sich selbst als krank und pervers einschätzen, wenn man vielleicht nur noch nicht entschieden hatte, dass diese Regelung in der Bibel falsch war?

 

Und sollte sie doch richtig sein... So war ihm so und so ein Leben in der Hölle gewiss. Egal, ob er den Neigungen nachging oder nicht.

 

Er war krank.

Er war pervers.

Ein Leben in der Hölle erwartete ihn.

Nun... dann soll es dafür auch einen richtigen Grund geben.

 

Zu dem war er nicht der Einzige. Er war nicht blind. Er sah die verstohlenen Blicke und versteckten Berührungen, die zwei der Frauen in der Kirchengruppe seiner Mutter miteinander austauschten.

  
Genauso wie er auch die Blicke seines neuen Knechtes auf sich spürte.

Er spürte wie der Blick dieser Augen ihm folgte.

Ob nun auf dem Felde oder im Haus.

 

Er spürte sie auf sich und... er sah sie, wenn er selbst nicht verhindern konnte, dass sein Blick seinem neuen Knecht folgte.

 

Warum sollte er es also nicht tun?  
  
Er war _nicht_ allein.

 

Ein Kuss.

 

Vielleicht würde es wie bei seinem ersten Kuss sein.

Eklig und abschreckend. Vielleicht ihn doch von diesen Gedanken kurierend.

 

Oder wie bei seinem zweiten.

Traurig, da eindeutig werden würde, dass er ausgestoßen aus der Gesellschaft ist durch diese Perversion.

 

Oder würde sein dritter Kuss sich wiederholen?

Niederschmetternd und der endgültige Beweis seiner Perversion, seiner Andersartigkeit?

 

Oder würde der fünfte Kuss genauso schamvoll sein wie sein vierter? Dieser eine perfekte Moment, wo er nicht alleine war nur um zu erkennen, dass er andere in seine Krankheit mit hineinzog?

 

Am Ende war es keine dieser Varianten.

Am Ende war er es nicht, der es nicht mehr aushielt.

Am Ende war er es nicht, der seine Lippen zaghaft auf die Lippen eines anderen Mannes drückte.

 

Aber vor allem war es am Ende einfach nur ... _perfekt_ und sein fünfter Kuss wurde der erste Kuss von vielen.

 

Ende


End file.
